Temple
by Cujio
Summary: Ma'at a demon in Silent Hill seems to be different then other demons that haunt the Tainted Town, what it thinks is humane... Somewhat, but what it does is inhuman, yet there is a peaceful side to her. NO FLAMES OR CRITISIM, this is part of a bigger story


**Temple.**

By:

The Graceful White Dragon.

Chapter 1:

'Faen'

* * *

_**Ma'at's PoV**_

I wasn't always like this.. I had something, I'm not sure what, but I know I wasn't always this.

Of course, whatever that all was, all went away when I decided I had nothing to loose & traveled here, to The Tainted Town.

Now I'm known as a killer, infamous for my.. '_artistic' _ways of murder I have been known to those outside the Tainted Town, outside of Silent Hill.

But I do not threaten them, as long as they do not threaten me. If they annoy me I do threaten them. I am the most civilized demon here, granted my appearance might throw you off, demon ram-like horns, long fangs much like a baboons teeth, you know how long they are. Right? Long claws & animal legs, more correctly ram legs, thin but thick, fast but strong. This body has no flaws, besides mortal's being revolted when I throw my claw into their heart, remove it then add it to my collection.

Their guilty & blood-soaked heart that sings the screams of the innocent. How I love my job.

No. No I don't, that's the demons speak!

I walked on down the streets in my black cloak.

I was taller then mortals are, I am around 6'7" I think.. Not sure anymore, it's been to long.

Voices, those of mortals, my ears heard. In front of me, down the street, quickly I ran to the nearest ally way, my hooves clicking & clacking on the concrete. I pressed myself against the wall, listening to them.

"Whe-Where are we?" A woman mortals voice asked the other one walking next to her. "I'm not sure Mary but we have to keep moving... You saw the cliff, this is the only way out" The woman said.

"How right you are.." I smiled. "Hey look!" The woman pointed to me, I pressed myself harder against the wall, maybe she didn't see me, I don't want to give away my position.

"Oh my God... What the hell is it?" The other woman said, right behind the corner I was up against she was standing, picking something up, "Is that.. Is that Henry's phone?" A woman asked. "No.. that's Toni's phone... Or maybe it's Jerry's..?" The woman investigated the phone. "It's Jerry's.. Looks like Toni called lest though.. left a message.. one sec" Woman activated the phone & listened in.

The static interfered, my demoness form & connection with the underworld prevented it from getting a signal, so it's just static.

"What? What did it say?" She asked. "I'm not sure.. all I caught was 'Jerry', 'I'm not', 'Silent Hill isn't', 'There's more to this place', 'Leave now' & 'It's coming'" She looked to the woman, 'Mary' as she addressed her. "Silent Hill isn't what? More to this place? What's coming??" The other woman, Mary asked franticly. "I don't know.. but something isn't right here, it's too... quiet.. Sorry I just pulled a cliche but it's true, it feels like there should be something.. I don't know.. more.." The woman said.

"What more? Do we want more? Is 'more' bad? If it is don't jinx it!" The woman said. "Your right.. this is good luck that we're unharmed... I shouldn't question it, come on.. lets get moving" The woman said.

"What about the phone?" Mary said. "Leave it... It creeps me out" The women left, leaving the phone behind, I awaited until the ash-fog covered them & then I grabbed the phone, I can activate it without interference.

"Hey Jerry. It's Toni, I'm not feeling too well, somethings terribly wrong, this 'Silent Hill' isn't what it seems to be... There's so much more to this place... I can't have you coming after me again, you'll get yourself killed like Cody, that thing just.. just.. tore off his skin like.. like tearing paper... Oh God I can't bare to think about it... I want you to leave now, I know leaving me here is the last thing on your list after what's happened but... I don't want you hurt & that's at the top of my list, your in danger here... following me I mean.. Wait.. what's that..? Oh God, oh God, oh God! It's coming, I have to go, it's coming down the.. wait a minute.. Oh shit! It has Shaun, it has him &... Oh my God... Oh God!! No! Shaun! I have to go! Now! I'm sorry Jerry, you have to leave! Now!"

Apparently this woman found an old acquaintance of mine... Damn, probably got her already. Oh well, these two are mine.

I slowly & as quiet as I could followed the women about. Mary, was the brown haired one's name, I didn't know the other black haired woman, she was anonymous to me for now.

"Mary? I want to tell you, whatever is happening, I want you to keep faith alright?" The anonymous woman said. "Yeah, okay... you too alright?" Mary said.

"Of course I will" She smiled to the other woman, "You've always had faith, you were always the bravest of us" She said.

"What was that?" They heard my hooves clicking, as they stopped, I did. "Sounded like.. metal or.. something..." The girl said.

Very smart, that my hooves are metal, good hearing.

"It's stopped, let's keep moving, I want out of this creepy town as fast as possible" She said & they walked on, as did I, following them.

Then a gray child appeared. In front of them, near the broken down vehicle, they only heard it they couldn't see it very well.

"Excuse me? Excuse me? We're looking for the way out of the town, any chance you could help us?" Mary called out to it.

"Mary... I don't think thats a 'person' look at how it walks..." The other anonymous woman pointed. "Oh good God above! What is that thing, Faen?!" Mary shouted... Wait, Faen? Why is that name so familiar? "We best move! Like, now!" Faen said running away, more appeared, then the armless demon appeared, a few of them that is.

The armless tried throwing the acidic blood at them, they dodged it too easily. The gray children just grabbed at them, tearing their clothes & jackets & hair.

"Faen!" Mary shouted. "Mary! Go!" She tried to tell her. "No! I'm not leaving without you Faen!" She screamed the name again, it flowed through my head like Old Pyramid's beetle's crawled on my skin.

"Oh damnit!" I said, that name bugged me, really, something flashed in my head every time Mary said that name, 'Faen'... 'Faen' damn! Why is it so familiar? Where is it from?

"Forget this" I said, leaping forward I decided I wanted to fend off the others & take Faen & Mary's life for my own, maybe killing the mortal with the familiar name would cease this infernal fascination with it's name.

I killed easily the armless with my long claws that I could even force out more to make them even longer. But they can only get as short as maybe five or six inches.

The gray children just disappeared for without an enemy they have no reason to stay, me, I wasn't their enemy, they were relatively smart, knowing they couldn't take me on.

I turned to the women, my cloak covering me, they couldn't see my face nor my body.

"T-T-T-Thank y-you!" Mary said. I pulled my hand out & up, preparing to strike Faen, to get rid of that name that... that... memory.

"Oh no! It wants to kill us also!" Mary shouted.

"No!" A man appeared, I turned my head & the man tackled my down.

"Get away from them!" He shouted, punching my repeatedly, I bled, but I felt only more of what I've felt for so long. "Faen! Mary! Get away from here!" The man shouted. "No Jerry! No!" Faen shouted. "Yes! Go! Now!" The man '_Jerry' _shouted.

The women would not run no matter how much he demanded it, finally, I got tired of waiting for him to tire out. I grabbed his throat lifting him off of me, standing up & holding him by the throat.

"_Human" _I said grinning. "_Humans die all the same... You are no different, you are like the others" _My voice scared the shit out of him, my multi-voice was formed from all of my prey, human males & females, somewhere though, in the thousands of voices, was my own true voice. What it used to be, it's been so long I had forgotten it.

* * *

Chapter 1  
'Wasn't Always'

**Temple**

by:

The Graceful White Dragon.

R&R!

Enjoy!


End file.
